


The Offering (Thorki Werewolf)

by Hedgehog_Goulash221



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 16th Century, Accusations, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bestiality, Blood, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Worship, Bottom Loki, Breeding, Caves, Crusades, Defenders of God, Dry Humping, Epic Battles, Falling In Love, Forbidden Forest, French Kissing, Full Shift Werewolves, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Happy Ending, Human Sacrifice, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Hunting, I'm innocent, Isolation, Kissing, Knights - Freeform, Loneliness, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating, Neck Kissing, Odin's A+ Parenting, Oral Sex, Poisonous love, Protective Thor, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reincarnation, Religious Content, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Sex, Sex In A Cave, Solitude, Stockholm Syndrome, Thor Feels, Thor's human form, Top Thor, Torture Devices, Van Helsing Style Werewolves, Virgin Sacrifice, Werewolf Healing, Werewolf Thor, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Witch Hunts, Witches, burning at the stake, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehog_Goulash221/pseuds/Hedgehog_Goulash221
Summary: When Loki was a little boy, his Father Odin told him that one day a monster would come and take him away. He was right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki Odinson is accused of Witchcraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the way Loki was close with Frigga reminds me of in Sleepy Hollow (The one with Johnny Depp and Christina Ricci), with Ichabod and his Mother.

When Loki was a little boy, his Father Odin told him that one day a monster would come and take him away. He was right. 

 

•~•~•

 

Loki was 7 when he lost his Mother, Frigga. She was suspected of Witchcraft, and Odin was the one to kill her. He was also 7 when he lost his faith. Odin is the Minister of their village, and he had her burned at the stake to save her soul.

She never harmed anyone. She was the sweetest, most gentle human being Loki had ever known. Even if she was a Witch, she wouldn't be the kind to do harm or crave for destruction. She would've been a beautiful, bright, innocent child of nature, just as she was when she was alive.

Years later, he could still hear her screams in his head as she burned. Odin wanted everyone, including Loki to see it, but Loki his away. But he could imagine the heat burning at her flesh, blood boiling over, the god awful smell that poisoned the air. Even as he hid, he could smell her. He will never forgive Odin for what he did to her.

Loki is now 18. He keeps to himself, but has good friends to keep him company. He wishes he could read more than The Bible. It does nothing to soothe him. He used to read his Mother's books, but Odin found them in their hiding place and burned them as well. 

It was a calm Autumn night in the village of Asgard. It was late and Loki was asleep. Suddenly he heard footsteps at his door, and it was opened by his friend Fandral. Loki stirred and looked at his friend. 

He yawned and asked "Fandral? What are you doing here?" 

Fandral had a guiltiness about him. He swallowed hard and said "Forgive me, my friend. But your Father is coming for you." 

That woke Loki up. He quickly sat up in bed, still in his night garments, and asked "My Father? Why, what have I done?" Before Fandral could answer him, he was pushed aside, and Odin stepped into the small space. 

Odin had a presence about him as well. Intimidating and humorless, just as he always was. Loki always felt two inches tall when the Reverend was near, even if it was his own Father.

The boy asked "Father? What is going on?" 

Odin stepped forward and said "Forgive me, my Son. But you have been suspected of Witchcraft, and must be judged by your peers." 

 

•~•~•

 

 _Witchcraft??_ He had to be joking. Loki chuckled and asked "What? What preposterous oaf said that?"

Odin said "Your friend Fandral. Along with Lady Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun. Others have suspected as well, but the evidence they have provided me against you is becoming too...Overwhelming to ignore."

He wasn't joking. Loki put his hands up and calmly said "Do forgive me Father, But can assure you I am no Witch. And whatever my friends have uttered to you, it is not true by any means."

Loki felt betrayed at the thought of his friends, friends he's had since he was a young boy, could backstab him like this. He glared daggers at Fandral, who looked down in shame.

Odin beckoned Loki to come over and said "Come here, Son." 

Loki started to get up, but then he asked "Well if I am being accused of such a thing, may I ask for what _"evidence"_ was provided to you?"

Odin turned to Fandral and Fandral spoke. He swallowed and said "Well...We told him you could run faster than all of us. How strong you are. How you'd spend so many hours alone in the woods. How even in the Winter months, you never grow ill...And because your Mother was accused.."

Loki knows he can run fast, but he is in good shape to run faster than some. He doesn't gorge himself like Volstagg or some of the other men of the village. That also had to do with his strength and lack of illness. He is a farmer, just as almost everyone in this village is. His strength has improved from all the work he does.

He spends hours at a time in the woods to think. He enjoys the peace and quiet, and he takes the time to admire the beauty of nature, unlike some. That does _not_ make him a Witch.

Loki said "I am no Witch."

Odin simply shrugged and said "Well then, you have nothing to worry about. But we must test you. And if you pass, you are free to carry on and I will beg your forgiveness for listening to false accusations."

The boy nodded and asked "What kind of test?"

 

•~•~•

 

First they tried to find a wart to prick with a needle. The test is if it bleeds, you are innocent. If it doesn't, then you are more than likely a Witch. 

Which is an idiotic test in Loki's mind. Just because you prick it, doesn't always mean it will bleed. 

One suggested they do the water test. Accused witches were dragged to the nearest body of water, stripped to their undergarments, bound and then tossed in to to see if they would sink or float. Since witches were believed to have spurned the sacrament of baptism, it was thought that the water would reject their body and prevent them from submerging. So if Loki sank like a rock, he'd be fine. But Odin decided against that idea.

But now, they are settling on testing to see if Loki can read scripture without any mistakes. If he passes, he is innocent. If not, then well, they have their answer then, won't they?

_"7 Be not deceived; God is not mocked: for whatsoever a man soweth, that shall he also reap._

_8 For he that soweth to his flesh shall of the flesh reap corruption; but he that soweth to the Spirit shall of the Spirit reap life everlasting._

_9 And let us not be weary in well doing: for in due season we shall reap, if we faint not."_

So far, he was doing well. He was reading Galatians 6:7-9, without fail. Being the son of the Reverend, he knows the book inside and out. When he was done, Odin wanted him to read Romans 6:23. Easy enough.

 _"23 For the wages of sin is death; but the gift of God is eternal life through-"_  He stopped for a moment to sneeze. He then said "Oh, Pardon me... _Through Jesus Christ our Lord-"_ then he stopped again when he felt a pain in his stomach.

He grunted and held his stomach, and the pain grew. It grew until he fell out of his seat onto the ground, people quickly moving. He's had stomach pains before while growing up, but this one _hurt._  

Loki held his stomach and curled onto his side, and someone called out "Witch! He's a Witch!"

A woman called out "He is in league with The Devil! He must be punished!" 

Loki got out of his seat and got down to his knees. He put his hands together as if in prayer, and he begged "Please, please! I am innocent! My stomach..Please!"

His eyes fell onto Odin and he said "Father, please...I am innocent."

Odin had a grave look on his face. It's the same look he gave Frigga before he murdered her. And Loki knew then, he wouldn't be saved.

Odin looked from Loki, up to the townspeople, and said "Prepare him...For the beast." And turned before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know Reverends would probably not be married or whatever, but pretend they can for just this chapter or whatever. And I picked verses from the KJV of The Bible cause idk which one would work during that time and for their village, but yeah. I'm excited to see where this goes, I hope you'll feel the same way ;).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And offering to the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so think of Werewolf Thor as the blond and blue eyed version of the Hugh Jackman werewolf from Van Helsing. (Most badass Werewolf I've ever seen in my life, omg.)

The worst punishment the village of Asgard could offer, was for one to be an offering to the beast that lives in the forbidden forest on the edge of the village. No one, not even the bravest of souls would dare enter there.

Even if you know the area like the back of your hand, you will still get lost on the forest. It is always dark, foggy, and rumor has it, so quiet, it's as if there is no life at all in there. But the worst part of the forest, is the beast. 

It is said the beast was once a man, who once fought for the Kingdom of God, but lost everything and then cursed his name. In return, God cursed him. He cursed the man to be a massive, frightening Werewolf, but could change back to it's human form at Sunrise or whenever it wishes.

The beast doesn't attack the village, it keeps to itself. But if one were to be punished for any crime, they would be handed over to the beast and eaten alive. Or in some cases, he'll drag it's new toy back to wherever it dwells in the forest. And those people are never seen or heard from again. A vast forest such as that, all sounds are most likely deafened.

Loki didn't do anything, he isn't a Witch. He pleaded for Odin to change his mind, Odin knows he's had stomach pains before. But Odin wasn't the type of man to change his mind once he's made a decision.

Loki waited in the courtroom, counting down the minutes before his sentence would be carried out. He wasn't the only one to be punished today. A girl was going to be taken there with him. A girl he only knew as Jane Foster. She was caught having an affair with the town Notary, and she will be joining Loki.

For hours he had to sit there and listen to her sobbing on and off, and it was starting to drive him crazy. Though he knows how she feels, he's done it too, but not for this long. He finally turned to her, and got up from his spot. He went and sat down next to her and gently took her hand in his. 

She stopped crying and looked over at him. He smiled a little at her and said "Do not be frightened. I will be with you." And hoped it would help.

 

•~•~•

 

It was time. The sun began to set, and the prisoners were stripped of their clothes and dressed in all white, as they usually did for this punishment. 

The whole village marched towards the edge of the forest, with Odin, Loki, and Jane in the lead. When they got there, the village stopped, but Odin and the two carried on just feet away from the rest. There stood two posts, in which Odin proceeded to tie Jane to one, her arms tied behind her back to the post, and a gag tied on her mouth.

Then Odin led Loki to the second post, before tying his arms. Loki glared at him the whole time and Odin said "I hope you forgive me, my Son. But you are in league with Satan, just as your Mother was."

Loki said "My Mother was innocent. You are a murderer, you took her from me, and although I am not what you think I am, _I curse your name._ " 

Odin just looked at him for a minute, before he tightened the knot on the rope, before putting the gag on him. Then he looked at them both before saying "I pray that God has mercy on your souls." Before walking away.

 

•~•~•

 

Two hours had passed, and nothing happened. They both stood there, their arms going numb, and their adrenaline pumping. It was starting to get dark, and no noise was being made. Not even the sounds of birds chirping, just their sobbing and breathing. 

They wondered if the beast was just a legend. Maybe those sent in just got lost and never found their way out. The forest is a large mass of confusion, even more so at night. No one knows for sure how long the forest goes, it just keeps going and going.

They just looked around and looked at each other, and waited. After what felt like another hour, they finally heard something. First it was the sound of leaves rustling, but it sounded far off. Maybe it was an animal.

Then they heard it again, but it was closer. They looked at each other and then heard a growling in the distance, and then a roar. They both locked their eyes ahead and then the sounds of something big running in their direction.

Something caught Loki's eye, and when he got a better look at it, he wish he didn't. There was a massive, muscular looking wolf, charging at them, full speed. It had thick, golden blond fur all over it's body. Piercing, Sapphire blue eyes filled with rage. Large, long hands with long, razor sharp claws, and a mouth full of long, sharp fangs, ready to tear anything apart.

Their eyes widened and their adrenaline was pumping harder than ever before. The beast set it's sights on the two and roared. They screamed as it charged at them, and Loki realized it was going after Jane first. 

She screamed and it got to her, raising it's hand up to strike, before bringing it down. It struck across her stomach, quickly soaking the white fabric of her dress with her blood. Then the beast went for her throat. She cried out as it killed her, splattering her blood everywhere, and even onto Loki.

Loki screwed his eyes shut as it tore her apart, until the screaming stopped. He opened his eyes again, and he looked down at her. Her body was on the ground, torn to shreds, blood everywhere. The beast was gnawing on her leg as if it was the leg of a lamb or chicken.

Panic set in as the beast stopped, it's ears perked up. It dropped the dismembered leg and it started to sniff the air. Then it slowly turned and those eyes landed on Loki's.

He tried to keep calm, scared of upsetting the beast, and it roared, making him flinch. Then it gritted it's teeth and growled as it slowly stepped forward, walking on it's hind legs like a human, over to the only living body left.

Loki turned his head away as the beast sniffed at him, sniffing at his neck, and moving down. He squrimed against his ropes as it sniffed near his crotch, before coming back up. He jumped a little when he felt a claw gently move against his cheek, causing a cut to be made.

The beat huffed through it's nostrils, and it's ears suddenly went flat against his head, it's face dropping. He watched as a clawed hand reached out, and started cutting at his binds, before doing the same on the other side. 

Loki was never gonna be seen or heard from again. This creature was gonna take him God knows where, do God knows what to him, and he will die. At least he'll be with his Mother.

He gasped through the gag as he was suddenly thrown onto the beast's back, and on instinct, wrapped his arms tight around the thick neck, but not strangling. Last thing he wants to do is piss it off. Then they took off, the beast not going as fast as he did when he came, but Loki screamed through the gag as he was taken away.

 

•~•~•

 

When Loki was a little boy, his Father Odin told him that one day a monster would come and take him away. He was right. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast's lair.

The wind whipped through Loki's ebony locks, and through the thick blond fur as he ran. Loki had wrapped his legs around him to, in fear of falling. But falling might be a better thing than being this beasts next meal.

They moved for hours, going deeper and deeper into the forest, surely making it impossible for Loki to find his way home.

Soon the night grew darker, and they came upon a cave with a massive boulder sitting next to it. It looked small, but must've been bigger on the inside. The boy gasped as the beast gently pulled him off of top of his shoulder, and set him down on the ground.

He jumped when he felt a hand urge him forward into the cave, but obeyed. He slowly walked into the dark and cold cave, hugging his arms around his body from the cold. 

He heard the beast moving behind him, and then the cave was growing darker. He turned and saw it was moving the boulder in front of the door, blocking possibly the only exit.

He couldn't see anything as his eyes adjusted to the dark, until he saw a little flicker of sparks. They disappeared and he saw it again. Then on the third time, the sparks were larger, and then a fire was on the ground.

It was small, but there were some sticks and some hay, but it was a fire. It illuminated the cave, and the beast stood on the other side of the fire.

His eyes flicked up to the beast, he stood and just stared at Loki. Then it slowly circled around the small fire towards him, and Loki backed up. He backed up until his back touched the cold stone wall, and the beast just dropped down on the ground, circling a couple times, before curling on it's side.

Loki stood frozen against the wall, before realizing Loki was still there. It raised it's head and huffed, signalling him to come over. Loki didn't move, and it huffed louder, before Loki was moving. 

He quickly moved until he was lying next to him, curling on his side to match the others. He kept his mouth shut as the beast wrapped it's arm around him and carefully pulled the smaller body against him. He didn't sleep at all that night

 

•~•~•

 

It was morning. Loki could tell, because sunlight peeked through a few cracks around the boulder. He could feel the heavy hot breath of the beast on his neck and face, and he was too afraid to move.

He looked down to see if the beast had shifted back to it's human form, but when he looked down, it was the same. It was still asleep, and he didn't know when it would wake up.

 

•~•~•

 

After awhile, Loki managed to close his eyes and sleep from exhaustion. But soon he woke up to the loud rumble of his stomach, and it caused the beast to wake up as well.

He laid still as it's face hovered his, and it growled. Loki swallowed and was surprised when he felt a hot, slimy tongue run over the side of his face, and it broke their position. He flinched as the gag was carefully pulled off his face, and tossed off to the side.

Loki sat up a little on his side and watched as the creature moved the boulder just enough for it to get out, and Loki called out "Wait! Where are you going? Wait, no! No, don't leave me here!" But the beast gave him a sad look as he pushed it closed, trapping the boy inside.

Loki quickly got up and went over to the boulder, trying any way he could think of to push it open. But all his attempts failed, and all it left him was drained of even more energy, his voice hoarse from yelling, and his hands scraped up and bloody.

He hissed at the stinging and backed up, his back touching the wall. He started sobbing and pulled his knees up. After a few minutes he just screamed. A loud and long scream, before dropping down onto his side, curling up.

 

•~•~•

 

Hours later, he was awakened to the sun in his eyes, and the sound of the boulder moving. He shielded his eyes from the blinding light, and watched as a big shape came in, before closing the makeshift door. 

The fire had died long ago, but they could see each other. In his arms, the beast had more sticks for the next fire, and carried a dead sheep in the other. 

It looked over at Loki and huffed, before going over and dropping the sticks down on the ground before him. Then it went over and Loki didn't watch as it skinned the sheep, and it started another fire.

The creature was clearly intelligent. Not as much of a mindless beast as he originally thought, possibly because it's also human. Though he has yet to meet it's other side, he's impressed by how smart it is when shifted into this form.

After cooking the sheep, the beast urged Loki to eat. Loki didn't really want to, but he was starving. The beast watched continuously as Loki ate, making sure Loki got more than he. He ate nearly the same amount though. They didn't finish it off, but Loki couldn't take another bite. 

His stomach full and satisfied, the tiniest smile was on his face, and he nodded at the beast in a silent _'Thank you.'_  

The beast nodded and huffed, before wrapping up the remains in the gag, before setting it down. Loki hoped it wouldn't spoil, because it was actually good. It's been awhile since he last had a nice cooked sheep. Well, Lamb actually. 

The beast turned back and plopped down on all fours, circling again before urging Loki to join once more. Must be tired from the meal. Loki realized he was as well, and hesitated at first, but slowly went over to join him. He hasn't been killed or totally violated so far, so why start now? 

He curled up against the warm fur, and was pulled deeper into it's embrace. After a little while he closed his eyes, and managed to drift off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope this new update is cool, I probably won't get to do much updating tomorrow, cause I have a surgery. I'm getting my Gallbladder removed tomorrow (yay), but thank fucking God, cause I feel like hammered shit. But I thought I'd live my last night with the GB up by writing, but now I gotta go to bed. Goodnight, wish me luck. More to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast making an advance at Loki. Then he meets his other side.

While Loki slept, he could feel a strange, wet sensation on his hands. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the beast was licking at his bloodied palms, before looking at him.

His facial expression was suddenly happy. Tongue out, panting, looking like a little pup. It was a little unnerving, but at least it wasn't angry. 

The creature started licking at Loki's face, causing the other to turned his head away, laughing a little. He halfheartedly said "Stop it!" Gently pushing at him.

He ignored him and kept licking around his face and neck, carefully pawing at him. That's when he felt the creature moving against him. He couldn't tell in what way at first, but then he looked down and saw he was _frotting_ against Loki, as if Loki were a bitch in heat.

Loki quickly went to back up and managed to crawl out from under him. His eyes quickly landed on a large, hardening cock that was hidden under a thick patch of fur. 

The beast suddenly went from happy and aroused, to looking hurt. Loki swallowed and quickly said "I-I...Forgive me, but I do not wish to do that, thank you." He prepared himself for a mauling, but instead, the creature looked down in shame, and huffed before lying it's head down on the ground, a few feet from Loki.

Loki scooted closer to the fire and away from him, before curling up in a ball, lying awake for hours before finally falling asleep.

 

•~•~•

 

When Loki woke up, the fire was dead, and the sunlight peeked through the makeshift door. He looked to see if the creature was with him, but it wasn't. A _man_ however, was with him.

The man was large, long blond hair flowing past his shoulders, dark beard that hugged his face. His eyes were almost the exact same shade of blue the beast had, but not as intense. But it was up there. He was sitting down, and Loki could see he was in impeccable shape, due to the fact being he was stark naked. He wondered if this man kept clothes.

His gaze on Loki was hard, and it scared him. They sat there staring at each other for a few minute, before the man began to move. He stood up, towering over the younger man. There seemed to be no trace of fat on his body. He was all muscle. Loki was the same, but he was lean and toned. Agile and graceful like a Doe. This man looked intimidating and powerful like a bear. He was stunning.

His eyes drifted down the hard body and came to rest on the cock dangling between his legs. And if the man was planning what the other thinks he's planning, it would surely rip him in two. For his manhood was just like the rest of his body. Big.

Loki's eyes quickly snapped back up to him, and he slowly scooted back as the man stepped towards him, his gaze was still unnerving. Then he knelt down beside him and he felt something touch his hand. He quickly tore his eyes away and looked down to see a large hand covering his own, before holding it.

He watched as he brought their hands up and turned Loki's hand until his palm was facing up. They both looked at his palm and Loki gasped. The cuts on his hands from being scraped up by the boulder, were gone. Completely healed, as if it never happened. 

That's when he remembered earlier when he was licking his hands. He must've used some magic to heal him. They looked back at each other and then he did the same with the other hand. The man now had both of Loki's hands in his.

They haven't said a word. The silence made it easy for Loki to hear his heartbeat pounding in his head. The man brought one hand up to his lips and kissed the back of his palm. The contact was feather light, but it kept Loki frozen where he sat. 

The man looked up at him through his lashes and kissed the same spot, this time Loki really felt it. Then he heard the other say "My Love..." Before kissing his hand again. "I thought you dead." His tone was low and hoarse, as if from disuse.

Loki had no idea who he was talking about. But then the man took Loki's hand and brought it down to his chest, resting his palm over his heart. He said "I watched you die...I have you with me again, I missed you so much." And that's when he took hold of Loki's face and kissed him.

The last time Loki was kissed was when he was 4. Him and Sif were playing, she got mad at him, and kissed him. It was a quick, angry peck before she smacked him across the face. He hasn't been kissed by anyone since, till now.

Loki remained frozen as the man kissed him, kissing like his life would end without it. But the other quickly snapped out of it and pulled away. The man looked at him confused and Loki said "I am not who you are speaking of, Sir. My name is Loki Laufeyson, I do not know you."

He fears he just angered the man and he would either be beaten by him while he was human, or ripped to be pieces like Jane while he's the beast. The man sat there and looked at him, and Loki waited for the anger to fill in those eyes.

But instead the eyes filled with sadness. He quietly asked "You are not Thomas? Sir Thomas Hiddleston?" 

Loki shook his head and swallowed. He said "I am not."

The man looked down in shame and said "Forgive me." 

Loki said "You are forgiven."

Then he said "Forgive me...But it has been so long. I haven't been with another since I lost you...Forgive me." and he practically lunged at the younger man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The violation of Loki Laufeyson.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains rape.

He grabbed Loki and started kissing him again. Loki didn't understand. He told this man, beast, whatever he is, he is not this Thomas he speaks of. But he didn't listen. 

Loki tried to move, but the man kept hold of him, kissing his lips, his face, and his neck. Loki squirmed, trying to turn from him and said "Please."

The man maneuvered him onto his back, hovong above him as he kept kissing him. He fought to keep his wrists from being pinned to the ground on either side of his head, but the man was very strong.

But he managed surprisingly well. He fought to get the blond off of him, saying "Please. Please, I am not him, I told you, please!" But he wouldn't listen. He must be out of his mind.

He managed to kick his leg up, kicking between the mans legs, causing him to grunt in pain. Then he kicked the larger body off and rolled onto his stomach. Though he may not have many places to go, the cave goes deeper. Perhaps God will pity him and guide him to a way out.

He scrambled to his feet and started running towards the darkness. He immediately cursed himself for moving blindly through the darkness, but he hoped he wouldn't find him. 

He padded his hands along the walls, almost tripping over rocks a few times. He hissed the feeling of his flesh being scraped by the rocks, his hands, legs, and feet. 

He didn't know how far he's ran, but he just had to keep going. He thought he could hear the found of water close by, and prayed it would lead him out. But his hope was cut short when he felt two strong arms wrap around his thin waist, and he was lifted off of the ground.

He screamed and kicked, trying anything to break free, but it wasn't working working. He pleaded as he was carried right back to where they were, and continued to fight as the man brought them down to the ground, the larger body on top. He turned Loki onto his back and slapped him hard across the face. 

The force threw Loki's head to the side and he sobbed. His cheek stung and he said "Please. Please, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!"

The man said "I don't wish to hurt you my Love, but I also don't want to have a reason to hurt you. Look at yourself, you've gone and hurt yourself more. Don't fight me, my Love. Let me have you, let me make love to you, like before." 

He kept him pinned there as his hand traveled down his body, until it rubbed along his crotch. He tried to shift his legs, but he kept rubbing, Loki's body going against him. He squirmed as his breeches were being pulled off, his long legs forced apart before the bigger body fit itself between them.

He leaned down and kissed Loki again, even as he turned his head away. It just gave him room to kiss his neck, whispering things like "My love.." "So beautiful." "It has been Hell living without you." "And the God we used to defend, cursed me. Turning me into this monster." "I've missed you so much. I would never make love with another soul. Not for the rest of my existence, until you came back to me." 

The man spit into his hand to slick his cock up, before Loki could feel it against his hole. That's when he really started to panic. This is his most sacred place, a place where no man should be stimulated in such a manner. The more he fought, the more tired he was becoming.

The blond said "You're tiring yourself my Love. Let me take care of you, I've almost got it..." He whimped as he felt him wrap his legs around his waist, gasping as he felt the thick head of his cock started pushing into him, tearing him open. 

He cried out from the pain and the blond groaned. He kept pushing and the more he pushed, the more Loki was being torn. He cried and prayed as the man pushed until he couldn't push anymore. Then he just sat there, waiting to let the others body adjust to the size, before he started to move.

He moved slow at first, rocking into him before moving faster. The blond moaned and said "That's it. I've missed having you like this, my Love. No one has felt as good as you feel."

Loki felt like he couldn't breathe. He was suffocating, while this man was having him. He hoped he would suffocate, so he wouldn't have to feel this way anymore. He longed for the blonds other side to come and tear him to pieces, eat him alive, or just let him bleed to death. Death sounds better than this.

He moved faster than before, as Loki sobbed. The pain was excruciating, and he doesn't know if he'll recover from it. He's never known anyone else who's had this happen to him, and he's sure he never will. Once this madman is through with him, when he finally realizes he isn't this Thomas he speaks so fondly of, he'll kill him. Good.

Soon the mans thrusts stuttered and then Loki could feel some strange new warmth be released into him. The man sighed and licked his lips before saying "That's it. Take the love I give you, take it all." After a minute he leaned down, kissed Loki again, before pulling out.

After that he brought Loki to his first orgasam, before collapsing next to him. He wrapped his arm around him and petted his ebony locks, before saying "I love you." Loki laid there, his eyes fixed on the ceiling of the cave as fresh tears coated over old ones.

 

•~•~•

 

Soon after, the man urged him to eat what was left over from the Sheep. Thankfully the cave was cool, so the meat didn't spoil. 

The other didn't want to eat. Even as he was hungry, he didn't wanna eat. He didn't wanna listen to whatever the other was saying, he didn't wanna do anything. But he was hungry, so he ate to quiet the man.

Every bite made him feel like he was going to wretch, but he finished his parts, while the other finished the rest. He prayed he would leave tomorrow to hunt something else. Give him some time to explore the cave for a way out.


End file.
